Current bond pad structures have all metal pads having the same size from pad to pad and from the top layer pad through the lower layer pads. Further, the pads too easily peel-off or lift-off during wire bonding.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,886 to Lin et al. describes a bonding pad design having stress bumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,715 B1 to Yu et al. describes a bonding pad process using dummy plugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,023 B1 to Chen and U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,919 to Liang et al. describe bonding pad processes
U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,765 to Hsiao et al. describes a bonding pad method using capping layer when etching bonding pad passivation openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,749 B1 to Liu et al. describes a method for fabricating a bonding pad having an edge strengthening structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,541 B1 to Chan et al. describes a bonding pad having an edge strengthening structure.
U.S. Publication No. US 2001/0020749 to Lin et al. describes another bonding pad structure having an edge strengthening structure.